The enzyme D-amino acid oxidase (DAAO) metabolizes D-amino acids, and in particular, metabolizes D-serine in vitro at physiological pH. DAAO is expressed in the mammalian brain and periphery. D-Serine's role as a neurotransmitter is important in the activation of the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) selective subtype of the glutamate receptor, an ion channel expressed in neurons, here denoted as NMDA receptor.
NMDA receptors mediate many physiological functions. NMDA receptors are complex ion channels containing multiple protein subunits that act either as binding sites for transmitter amino acids and/or as allosteric regulatory binding sites to regulate ion channel activity. D-serine, released by glial cells, has a distribution similar to NMDA receptors in the brain and acts as an endogenous ligand of the allosteric “glycine” site of these receptors (Mothet et al., PNAS, 97:4926 (2000)), the occupation of which is required for NMDA receptor operation. D-serine is synthesized in brain through serine racemase and degraded by D-amino oxidase (DAAO) after release.
Small organic molecules, which inhibit the enzymatic cycle of DAAO, may control the levels of D-serine, and thus influence the activity of the NMDA receptor in the brain. NMDA receptor activity is important in a variety of disease states, such as schizophrenia, psychosis, ataxias, ischemia, several forms of pain including neuropathic pain, and deficits in memory and cognition.
DAAO inhibitors may also control production of toxic metabolites of D-serine oxidation, such as hydrogen peroxide and ammonia. Thus, these molecules may influence the progression of cell loss in neurodegenerative disorders. Neurodegenerative diseases are diseases in which CNS neurons and/or peripheral neurons undergo a progressive loss of function, usually accompanied by (and perhaps caused by) a physical deterioration of the structure of either the neuron itself or its interface with other neurons. Such conditions include Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease and neuropathic pain. N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA)-glutamate receptors are expressed at excitatory synapses throughout the central nervous system (CNS). These receptors mediate a wide range of brain processes, including synaptic plasticity, that are associated with certain types of memory formation and learning. NMDA-glutamate receptors require binding of two agonists to induce neurotransmission. One of these agonists is the excitatory amino acid L-glutamate, while the second agonist, at the so-called “strychnine-insensitive glycine site”, is now thought to be D-serine. In animals, D-serine is synthesized from L-serine by serine racemase and degraded to its corresponding ketoacid by DAAO. Together, serine racemase and DAAO are thought to play a crucial role in modulating NMDA neurotransmission by regulating CNS concentrations of D-serine.
Known inhibitors of DAAO include benzoic acid, pyrrole-2-carboxylic acids, and indole-2-carboxylic acids, as described by Frisell, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 223:75-83 (1956) and Parikh et al., JACS, 80:953 (1958). Indole derivatives and particularly certain indole-2-carboxylates have been described in the literature for treatment of neurodegenerative disease and neurotoxic injury. EP 396124 discloses indole-2-carboxylates and derivatives for treatment or management of neurotoxic injury resulting from a CNS disorder or traumatic event or in treatment or management of a neurodegenerative disease. Several examples of traumatic events that may result in neurotoxic injury are given, including hypoxia, anoxia, and ischemia, associated with perinatal asphyxia, cardiac arrest or stroke. Neurodegeneration is associated with CNS disorders such as convulsions and epilepsy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,373,018; 5,374,649; 5,686,461; 5,962,496 and 6,100,289, to Cugola, disclose treatment of neurotoxic injury and neurodegenerative disease using indole derivatives. None of the above references mention improvement or enhancement of learning, memory or cognition.
WO 03/039540 to Heefner et al. and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2005/0143443 to Fang et al. and 2005/0143434 to Fang et al. disclose DAAO inhibitors, including indole-2-carboxylic acids, and methods of enhancing learning, memory and cognition as well as methods for treating neurodegenerative disorders. Patent Application No. WO/2005/089753 discloses benzisoxazole analogs and methods of treating mental disorders, such as Schizophrenia. However, a need for additional drug molecules that are effective in treating memory defects, impaired learning, loss of cognition, and other symptoms related to NMDA receptor activity, remains. The present invention addresses this and other needs.